I'll Take What I Can Get Out of You
by falling moonlight
Summary: “No matter how much I cheat on him, no matter how much I ‘break his heart’, he will always choose me. Over. You. Always" sasunaru sakunaru sequal: if not everything then nothing T-T i'm so mean to sasuke! LEMON


**a/n: i'm so tired!T-T i did this in one sitting and now my ass hurts and i hate the song Everything You Want! :sigh: this was going to be a song fic, but it didn't want to be, and this was going to be a sequal, but it doesn't want to be that either. what the hell!!-- please reveiw!**

**disclaimer: don't own.**

**sequal: If Not Everything Then Nothing**

**song: Everything You Want**

**pairings: SasuNaru, SakuNaru (naru's on top, but sakura has the pants in the relationship) **

* * *

The banging on the door woke him from the sleep he hadn't even known he had fallen into, his work, piles of papers, surrounded him on the couch in his living room. He sighed as the banging continued, and gather his jumbled thoughts so that his mind could at least concentrate on the here and now then the dream that haunted him just beyond his eye lids. Dreams of blue eyes and gold hair, and tantalizing tan skin. . .

He lifted a hand to rub at his face, hoping to rub the images away along with it. The banging hadn't ceased yet, and he glared at the door, pulling himself from the couch and through the few feet of floor to the door. He through open the door, his glare evil enough to burn holes in who ever stood before him but it never had a chance as the door was pushed open wider, and he was tackled to the ground by a sobbing mess of the person who had been in his dreams only moments before.

"Sa-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." He mumbled through his tears, holding tightly to his shirt, face buried in his chest. Sasuke could only blink, and hold tight to the man he loved.

"Shh. Naruto, Naruto calm down. What happened?" he asked the blonde that had yet to move, or stop crying, though his tears had lessened. No matter how much he wished for the blonde to be in this exact position, pressed tightly to his chest in his own death grip, and strattling him, he never wished for him to be like this. It broke his heart to see the blonde man like this, and he knew of only one other person who could have made him so upset.

He pulled away a little so he look in the others face, pale hands covering tan ones when Naruto tried to pull closer to him, to hide himself from both the world and the pale man he sat on.

"Naruto." He murmured softly so as to calm the distress blonde. "Naruto, I need to know what happened." He said, looking in to those blue eyes he loved that were avoiding his own, a darker blue than normal from crying. The shorter male pulled away a little, but his grip didn't loosen, and he made no move to get up, he simply stared at his hands, still unable to meet his friend's eyes.

"She- I-I. . . Sakura." He croaked out, voice hoarse from crying. Unable to know where to start, he had stuttered until the name that Sasuke had been fearing popped out. He was still dazed, he was still shocked. He was still . . . still… so heart broken. How could she?!

"she-I." he stopped again, the tears coming back, but they simply streamed down his face in silence, a sign of release for his over flowing emotions. "Came home early. . . Sh-she and . . . and . . . . (1)" He shook his head unable to continue, blonde locks flying and his face before he stopped looking down. His body shuttered on top of Sasuke, and Sasuke knew those heart wrenching sobs where back. He cooed to the smaller man, like one might to a distressed child, and wrapped his arms around him, rocking slightly and rubbing circles into his back.

Naruto struggled, and Sasuke released him, allowing Naruto to pull away, and glare at him. "Sh-she in our bed! Sh-she-" but before he could continue, Sasuke pulled him to him once more, silencing the blonde who started struggling once more.

"You don't have to say it, I know." He whispered into his ears and the struggling stopped, but the sobs returned, making the blonde shake once more as he held them in. "I know, I know." He repeated over and over again, bringing the broken man to sleep from the stress of tears and his broken heart.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the pink hand that eclipsed over his own. He turned his glare to the person who dared touch him. Any person would of back down at that glare, pissed themselves and ran crying to later on kill themselves, but he just received a seductive smile in return.

"If looks could kill Sasuke-kun, if looks could kill." She purred at him, gripping his hand tighter. "Where's my little fiancé, hm?" she asked, knowing all the buttons she pressed and relishing the result, the ravens glare deepening. He pulled his hand away from her own, and walked past her to the very back of the apartment that smelled of sweat and sex. His nose wrinkled in disgust, be he ignored it, and started pulling open the doors and emptying any that were what he was looking for.

The women followed him, brushing her long pink hair out of her face, her green eyes Filled with lust as she watched him. "What's the rush?" she asked, chuckling when the figure didn't even pause, though his shoulders became stiffer. Her eyes glanced over to what he was doing, and they became empty. "There's no need. You know as well as I, that he'll come back. He's a fool." she said coldly, making the Sasuke growl and turn to her, pausing in his self made job. He turned towards her, and growled again.

"You're the fool. You knew he was coming home then, you_ knew_ he would see you." He shook his head. "You threw away his love for a good fuck."

Sakura laughed, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. "No, to show you." She said, cutting her laughter off abruptly. She wrapped her arms around her naked breasts, and leaned against the door frame to the room in a way that would have made porn stars jealous. She had seen no reason to cover herself up for the gay man that had broken her heart, so she stood in all her glory, something she had found most man worship. Especially the one they were discussing. "No matter how much I cheat on him, no matter how much I 'break his heart', he will always choose me. Over. You. Always." She smirked at him, daring him, but Sasuke knew she was right.

He turned back to his task, and ignored her, and the way her eyes searched him. He ignored her and her truths for the rest of his short time there, denial hiding everything he didn't want from his view even when it was laid out before him. The blonde wasn't gay. The blonde wasn't in love with him. The blonde . . . wouldn't leave her!

Sasuke growled, and kicked the dresser, much to Sakura's amusement, and quickly walked past her, ignoring the fact she followed him. He walked straight back to the door that was still open. But paused for a moment more.

"I won't let him return. I'll make sure he never loves you again." He said, without looking back at her, but heard once more her cold laughter.

"Sasuke, I know your greatest fear. You look at itachi and fear him. Fear becoming that empty shell, And as you stand her, sprouting word s about how your love will save him from me, you're wrong." Her eyes narrowed hatefully. "He loves me Uchiha, and would never leave me for long. You tell him, and you'll get a dream, nothing more and nothing less. You'll become _worse_ than your brother. . . You'll become Naruto." She said, smirking at the shocked look on his face that he didn't even know he was showing her, head turned to fully comprehend what she saying.

The shocked looked didn't leave him, and the fear couldn't be covered, fore it had bloomed fully from her words.

* * *

Naruto sat up in the bed that was almost as familiar as his own, blue eyes lacking the emotion that made them sparkle. His knees were pressed against his chest arms wrapped around them, and head resting against them putting the room a side ways. The house had been empty when he woken up and he could remember what had happened to him before he fallen asleep. He could remember walking in on his lover, running to his best friend. He could remember where the heart ache and his stiff burning eyes came from. The pain was all proof that he hadn't been dreaming.

The bed room door opened and he looked up slow into black eyes that were pained by his appearance. That was pained by his pain.

"Hey teme." He said softly, his voice just a whisper, still hoarse from before. Sasuke walked over to him, not saying a word, still off from the encounter from before. He still held the bag in his hand, and as Naruto eyes lit up some.

"You've seen Sakura." He whispered not taking his eyes off the bag. He looked up quickly as Sasuke sat inches form him on the bed. "What did she say? Did she ask about me? Is she sorry?"

Ever question brought light to Naruto eyes, a little more life, and Sasuke couldn't stand it. He frowned, dropping the bag, and placing both hands on the side of Naruto's face, holding him in place. He could still see the trails of dried tears on his face, eyes still red, and here he was thinking of going back?! He growled, glaring at the blonde.

"You're not going back Naruto. She isn't sorry, she doesn't care! You're going to stay here." He said, watching as those widen, before losing their shine again and narrowing.

"You're lying Sasuke! She loves me, it was just a mistake, a moment of weakness!" he said, glaring at his best friend.

"Naruto, I'm not! Listen to me!" Sasuke yelled at him, anger hot in him, along with his own heart break. "Why would I lie?! I love you, you stupid baka!" he shouted, blue eyes widening in shock, and seconds later, his own black as h e realized his slip.

"w-what? You-you love me?" the blonde man asked, dazed and shock by the sudden confession. Sasuke eyes narrowed. He could either write this off as a best friend love, or-

His train of thought was lost as pink lips descending on his own, eyes widening again. His love was kissing him. _Naruto_ was _kissing_ him. His eyes fluttered shut, and he kissed back, strongly, running his tongue along the others lips, and taking control when they opened.

Naruto looked sadly a t his best friend, before closing his own eyes, allowing himself to be pushed down on to the bed. Sasuke climbed on top of him, running his hands under his friend's shirt. Naruto withered under him at the feel, moaning into the raven's mouth. He pulled away from the kiss, foggy blue eyes opening to star at him half lidded with lust. Sasuke took one look at them and shuddered before leaning down to nip and lick at his neck. Naruto moaned again, and moved his head to the side for more access.

Pale hands played with pink nipples, before pulling away to pull their shirts off. He gazed down fondly at the flushed panting man below him, and wondered if this was a dream, but then again, none of his dreams had ever been like this. None of them had ever been like this, so real, and warm and _pleasing_.

A whimper came from below him, and he smirked, before kissing the smaller male senseless. His pale hands roamed downwards, and started unbuttoning Naruto's pants. Naruto moaned again and lifted his hips to help, Sasuke pulling both his pants and boxers away at once. He once again couldn't help but to stop and look at the beauty bellow him that was now all his.

He leaned down, and kissed the angry head of Naruto's standing erection. His hand wrapped around the bottom and pulled upward in a soft stroke, making Naruto moan and thrust his hips up in pleasure. He did it again, smiling softly and enjoying what he was doing to the blonde.

The blonde whimpered below him at the teasing, a heated blush on his face. "Sasuke, no teasing. I want you . . . now-ah." He said, as Sasuke stroked him once more, but this time more forcefully. Sasuke moaned as he watched the blonde wither, and he couldn't really hold it in any more. He had been wanting this since he had first met the blonde, and now he would finally have it, finally have _him_.

He got up, chuckling at the whimper that Naruto uttered at the lack of warmth and touching, blue eyes following his every movement. He shed his pants and boxers, erection leaking precum, and pulled a tub of lube from his night stand draw. He went back to the blonde and pulled his legs open, showing himself the puckered entrence that begged for him to simply thrust into him, but he didn't want to hurt his blonde. He would take this slow and easy, savoring every moment.

He lathered his fingers, and thrust two in; watching as Naruto winced, and moved, trying to get it to stop hurting. Sasuke cooed to him in a soft voice, and waited till he still before stretching the blonde, and moving his fingering in and out. He soon added another, rubbing a spot with in him that made him squirm and pant harder.

He couldn't take it any more, and pulled his fingers out before lathering his erection with lube, and pressing the head against the blonde's entrence.

"This is going to hurt, I'm sorry." He whispered in Naruto's ear, before kissing him, his tongue raiding every space available, and thrusting into him quickly. Naruto broke the scream to cry out as the pain flooded him, and Sasuke winced, before grabbing his erection, and stroking it again. Naruto moaned, tears at the corners of his eyes, and thrust forward to show he was ready, and wanting the other to move.

Sasuke took the hint and pulled out, and thrust in again, hitting the other mans prostate, making him moan again. He moaned himself, feeling the muscles of the others anus clamp down on his penis, and he continued his thrusting at a fast, yet even pace. Naruto meeting his every thrust with one of his own, always hitting his prostate, now that they had found it.

Sasuke could feel his climax coming, and strengthen his strokes on Naruto's erection.

"Naruto!" he called, spilling his seed inside of the blonde, but continuing thrusting, riding out his orgasm, Naruto soon following with his own silent scream, coating their stomachs with his spunk.

Sasuke pulled out, collapsing next to Naruto, and wrapping his arms around him, a soft smile on his face.

"I love you Naruto, so much, so much. . ." he said, drifting off to sleep from his tiring yet pleasurable activity.

Naruto lay there, watching him with no longer clouded blue eyes that held a deep sadness, tearing gathering.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. So, so, sorry." He whispered as the tears started to fall. He gripped Sasuke in a tight hug quickly, before letting go not wanting to wake his friend. Yes, friend. That all he ever would, or could be to the blonde. This was all he could give him.

He slowly and carefully pulled himself out of the raven's arms, replacing himself with a pillow that would have been used for his head, had he stayed. He stood there for a few moments beside the bed he had just had sex with his best friend in, before moving away, wincing with every step at the pain in his back side. He picked up his close, pulling them one, and grabbing the bag that the raven had dropped.

He walked out of the bed room, left the apart, still crying, and a sad tired smile on his face. His eyes came back to life, filled with love as he opened the door to his apartment. He dropped his bag besides the door, and walked to his bedroom, opening it just as hoarse cries of release filled the air. He stood there for a moment, watching as the man collapsed beside his soon to be wife who stood from the bed and moved towards him. He moved back out of the room, walking to the living room where he collapsed on the couch, his back side sending harsh pain to the rest of his body.

Sakura stood before him, watching the crying blonde with cold eyes. He reached for her hand, nuzzling and smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I'm so sorry." He whispered to her, apologizing for what was his own torture. Sakura watched him, smirking at him.

"That's right." She whispered, bending over so she could whisper in his own ear. "It's your entire fault. All. Your. Fault." And then she straightened and laughed, and Naruto smiled up at her with love sick devotion. It didn't matter that she slept with other man, and never touched him, or that she didn't love him like eh loved her. She was here, that's all that mattered. She was his.


End file.
